


Done!

by Fairhaven74



Series: Done! [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: Tony DiNozzo made two decisions fifteen years ago, now both are coming back to haunt him.





	Done!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony wasn’t Gibbs’ whipping boy any longer. He could not take the abuse and the put downs anymore. Tony could not take the insubordination from his team mates anymore. He would not accept Abby’s abuse and dismissal. Tony couldn’t take the cheating and the lies anymore. Staring down at the tiny boy in the portable crib in Tony’s bedroom, he knew his life was about to change forever. The kid had fallen into Tony’s hands by pure accident; he hadn’t known about him, but now he couldn’t see his future without him.

Of all the weird shit that happened to Tony in his life, this had to be the strangest. He was a father. He had a kid in the most fucked up situation he could think of, and he didn’t even have the memories of having sex with his son’s mother. How screwed up was that? Christian Michael DiNozzo was only three weeks old, and Tony’s colleagues at NCIS didn’t know about him yet.

Tony walked away from the crib and picked up the envelope that held all the official paperwork for his legal custody of his son.

_Tony had just finished his pizza when the knock on his door startled him. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Tony grabbed a bathrobe from his couch and threw it on over his tee-shirt and boxers. Looking through the peephole, he saw a young woman with medium length dark chestnut hair. Opening the door, he said, “May I help you?” He noticed she had a baby in one of those car seat carriers._

_“Anthony DiNozzo?” the woman asked._

_“Maybe? Who are you?”_

_“My name is Mallory Dean. This is my son, Christian Michael DiNozzo. May I come in?” the woman asked._

_Tony blinked at her. “I’ve never met you before, so I’m going on the assumption that you have met my father and that baby is my brother.”_

_“Do you remember donating to… um …a sperm bank?”_

_Tony’s eyes widened at her question, “Come in,” he said quickly._

_Once they were seated on Tony’s couch, Mallory started her story, “I’m sorry to drop this on you, but I didn’t have anyone else I could go to for help. I needed money to finish school, so I decided to become a surrogate for a wealthy family. The wife and husband were both sterile and could not have their own child, so I agreed to allow them to use an egg from me. I know they went to a sperm bank to… um… well, you know.   Anyway, everything was great until about a month ago when they called me to meet them at the agency. Make a long story short, the wife was cheating on the husband with his best friend, and she wasn’t as sterile as she claimed. I was informed that they didn’t want the baby anymore and were getting a divorce. The agency agreed to find a suitable adoptive couple, but I would need to sign off on any adoption as I was legally now the mother. There were some legal issues with the use of your sperm, and I was informed of your name. I know it should have been kept confidential, but they were concerned about you suing them if you ever found out. So, that’s my story,” she finished looking nervous._

_“What do you want from me?” Tony asked._

_“Nothing. I just need you to sign away your parental rights so that I can put him up for adoption. I can’t raise him; I don’t have any money, and I’m still working on my degrees.”_

_“You don’t need my approval, Mallory. I gave my rights to any custody of any child or children produced with my samples away when I made my deposit.”_

_“Yeah, that’s where the legal issue came in. Apparently, the sperm bank didn’t have all the proper documents signed, and you never did give any rights away. I’m sorry, the sperm back was supposed to contact you about this before I came.”_

_“Fuck.”_

_“You could say that again. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I really need this done soon.”_

_“Let me make some calls. Please wait here,” Tony said. He hurried into his bedroom and grabbed his cell. Tony called his lawyer. He quickly gave a rundown of the situation, and his attorney told him he would look into it as soon as he could._

That was two weeks ago, and now Tony had sole custody of his son. Mallory had returned home with the promise that she would stay in contact with him. She didn’t want any parental rights, but she did want to see pictures of their son as he grew up.

Tony took the papers and went into his closet; opening his safe he pulled out a small black box and put the envelope in the safe. He opened the box and removed the plain gold band, slipping the ring on his left ring finger he closed the box and returned it to the safe.

After fifteen years of marriage, Tony was done playing. He wouldn’t accept anything less than a real marriage, the open marriage crap they had been living was finished.  Tony didn’t want a divorce, but if he wanted one, Tony would grant it to him. However, Tony wasn’t going to make it easy for the ass to walk away from him.


End file.
